


Incase you forgot

by Csribbles



Category: Borderlands
Genre: And a dictator, Atlas CEO Rhys, Betrayal, F/F, F/M, Flashbacks, Hand Jobs, Handsome Rhys, Jack wants his boyfriend back, M/M, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rhys is a warmonger, Rhys taken over by an AI, Smut, Tags May Change, War
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-25
Updated: 2017-09-22
Packaged: 2018-07-26 18:49:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 16
Words: 16,723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7585876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Csribbles/pseuds/Csribbles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After they got into the mines everything started going downhill. All their men had dissappeared. Zer0 had died. And the worst of all? </p><p>Rhys was gone.</p><p>When he had found the boy, he had exepted the goofy idiot, the man he loved to be there. What he got instead, was... himself. Rhys had been taken over by some part of the Handsome Jack AI, kind of like a virus. </p><p>He ended up shooting Jack in the neck, and left him for dead before exploding the entire mountain and returning to Atlas to torment every living being.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. A distant memory

**Author's Note:**

> Update-23rd of august: You don't need to read the first one to understand this one-- everything will be explained eventually.
> 
> Update- 26th of june, 2018: i have taken down the first book. This one can stand by itself
> 
> -
> 
> Here we go! A sequel! Yess! Thank you for your support on My hate for you! 
> 
> Most questions will be answeres in this fic, just remind me by asking what all was confusing and it will be explained in this fic! Yep.
> 
> Also a quick explanation I left on the last books last chapter as a comment;
> 
>  
> 
> When Jack wasnt coming to life in the body, and Rhys tried to get him back in, he actually just plugged in a part of Jack, and was practically a person with scizophrenia, as it made him see, feel, think and hear things. Zer0 was trying to help him, but when Jack and Rhys went to the mines and whatever was inside grabbed Rhys, Zer0 ended up dying. And when Jack goes into the room where Zer0 told him to go, Rhys is there, but he's lost himself, he is basically Jack now, kind of like in Psycho, the boy becomes his mother. So "Rhys" kills Jack by exploding the entire place after shooting Jack and leaving him in, and becomes a ruthless leader. More will be revealed.

> _"Goodnight Jackie~"_

After those words, he felt a horrid pain under his ear and collapsed to the floor, everything swirling into darkness. He didn't know how long he'd been out, or how much blood he'd lost, all he knew was that he was in a soft bed, it felt like a cloud. He groaned, lifting himself up in the bed. He pressed his fingers to where he'd been shot, and let out a hiss. There was a bandage there and it hurt as hell. He looked around the room. It was big and looked kind of familiar. He recognized it the moment his eyes landed on the portrait ontop of the fireplace.

"Aurelia, goddamn..." He wheezed with a grin on his face and laid back in bed. Oh he remembered this place like yesterday. This was where the woman always took him to be taken care of, as this was the guest room, after all. And whenever they would be near her house he would sleep in this room. His eyes glanced to the side, at the bedside table. His lipd quirked into a smile. He remembered the time he left the picture of him and Angel onto the table, that'd been the last time he visited. The picture was framed now. He picked it into his hand. He missed her. She was his babygirl. He sighed and pressed the picture to his chest.

"I see you've awoken." His head snapped to the side, in the direction of the door. He stared into the eyes of the richest woman alive.

"H-hi." He stuttered, placing the picture back on the table. He dragged himself up into a sitting position.

"You're probably wondering why I'm helping you." She pointed out, making her way over to him with graceful steps, with a wooden soup plate in her hands. She placed it onto the bedside table.

"Yeah. I'm wondering a bunch of things right now." Jack said with a chuckle, leaning over to grab the plate. When Aurelia made no move to stop him, he started eating it. She stared at him for a while before nodding.

"I know. But I can't give answers right now, you'll just have to see for yourself." Jack pouted slightly but finished his plate. Aurelia stood up, grabbing the wooden plate with her. "Can you stand?" Jack nodded, slowly climbing off of the bed and standing up on wobbly legs.

"Have you heard anything about..." His eyes turned to look away. "About Rhys...?" He mumbled the rest, his heart clenching at the memory.

"I have." Aurelia said after a moment. Jack looked over at her, but she was facing the door. "Come." She pulled it open and walked out. Jack walked after her. They walked through her corridor and down the stairs. "I have someone I want you to see." She spoke as she pushed a door open.

"Oh? Who-" His eyes turned to look into the room and what he saw suprised him greatly. "Tim!"

"Hey Jack." Timothy smiled at him, and Jack walked into the room with a grin, eyeing his double.

"This is... what are you doing here?" He asked, looking between Aurelia and Timothy.

"I live here now." The double said with a shrug. He could hear it click in Jacks head as the grin spread.

"Wait, so you two..." They nodded. "Well, congrats! Though I thought the rules were no dates, but I suppose that doesn't apply anymore." Jack let out a laugh and kept walking, until he reached a big window. He grabbed the curtains infront of it.

"No- Jack, wait-" Timothy tried to stop him but he'd already opened the curtains and now stood in horror, looking at Pandora.

Half of it was covered in flames, the other was just dead. He stepped infront of the huge telescope, looking closer. There were animal corpses everywhere, all bandit camps seemed to just be destroyed... it had all gone to hell.

"What happened...?"


	2. Destruction

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sasha, Vaughn and Fiona succeed in escaping with the help of August, but what will they do next? Where will they go?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Second chapter, up so quick? Im on a stroll arent i

"Sasha! Shit, come on! Run!" August yelled, pulling the short woman by her arm through the building. He glanced over to the left, making sure Fiona was still following. The buff nerd was somewhere put of his sight, but he could hear his grunts and screams.

There was blood and terror everywhere, slowing them down a bit, but they made it out in time, and even into the car. They had to literally force Vaughn into the vehicle, and hold him there as they drove off.

"He can still be helped- just- let me-!" He squirmed and kicked, trying to get free.

"Stay still! Rhys isn't coming back from this one, so shut up!" Sasha finally snapped at him, her eyes tearing up and she pressed her face into his shoulder. Vaughn stopped moving then, and just placed his hands down onto Sashas back.

"I'm... sorry..." He mumbled, closing his eyes as he comforted the woman on top of him. She let out a silent sob. Fiona looked back at them from the front seat, her arms were crossed and her expression stern.

"It's allright. We all cared for Rhys. Hell, after all these months, we even befriended Jack. This is simply tragic, but someone will come and someone will put an end to it." She sighed. They all knew very well that that would mean Rhys' death, but there was no way that could be stopped. She turned to look at August. Thank god he was there, he came just on time to save them from their deaths, and take them with him to a safe house. He glanced back at her with a cocked brow before looking at the road again.

"Rhys is going to die." Sasha mumbled into Vaughns shoulder. He frowned and tightened his hold.

"He's basically dead already." Fiona muttered, turning her head to look out of the window. She listened while Sasha and Vaughn both remembered back to fun times, to when they first met Jack, to the last. There was a few sobs and a few laughs here and there, but it all had to do with Rhys. And it seemed that August didn't appriciate that.

"Can we just stop talking about him!?" He snapped, glaring at the two others in the back, who seemed slightly starteled by him. They both looked away and Sasha climbed off of Vaughn who sat up to look around. He noticed a sign that said 'Sanctuary' on it, and it pointed forwards. He furrowed his brows. "Thank you!" August grumbled.

"When will we be at the safe house?" Fiona asked after a while of just driving. August shrugged and glanced at her.

"A few more hours, if everything goes smoothly." He responded, turning onto another road, away from the direction of Sanctuary.

"Aren't we going to Sanctuary?" Vaughn asked leaning over to the front. August cocked a brow at him.

"What? No. Didn't you hear? Rhys, or as they now are calling him, Handsome Rhys sent his troops there to take over and destroy. Sanctuary is just a pile of shit now." The road turned bumpy then, and August had to tighten his grip on the wheel to keep the car going straight, his knuckles turning white. Vaughn just stared at him in shock before sitting back with Sasha.

"That's... unfortunate." He mumbled, hugging his knees as he sat there. Sasha patter his back with a small smile.

"Everything will be fine. I'm sure one of the Vault hunters will take care of this. Like Zer0, or Lilith, or someone, I don't know." She tried to convince not only Vaughn, but also herself. But it didn't seem to be working as Vaughn glared up at her.

"Zer0's dead, the rest are either looking for Vaults or then were in Sanctuary." He almost growled. Being in Sanctuary would have meant death, and if they were after a Vault, they had no time for this. Sasha frowned and drew back her arm.

"Yeah... I... but there's still hope! ...right?" Fiona looked over at her with a sad look on her face. Sasha crossed her arms and looked away, and the older sister sighed and looked away aswell.

The rest of the car ride was silent, only sometimes interrupted by August complaining about the car or the road. At one point they had to stop when Vaughn was complaining about needing to take a piss, and then another time when they came across a bandit camp and shot the poor fuckers and took all their food and whatever loot they had. From there, they took a turn for a mountain road, which was even bumpier than the other, and then drove into a jungle, and there they drove down into a cave and left the car there.

"When you said safe place, I was thinking of something that wasn't in the middle of some city or anything, but like, this is just, wow. No one will ever find us here!" Vaughn spoke with a grin as he jumped out of the car and walked to look out of the cave opening. He turned around and grinned at Fiona and Sasha, they just smiled at him.

"Yeah, that's why I built this here." August rolled his eyes. "There's food, there's safety, and it even rains here pretty often. There's goddamn mountains around us, there's a lake not too far away, I mean it's pretty perfect." Vaughn stared at him as he flailed his hands and arms around as he spoke, pointing into different directions before finishing his rant and crossing his arms.

"Uh, allright." Vaughn mumbled, his grin had dropped ages ago, and he walked back down to the others.

"So are then any other people in here then?" Fiona asked as they walked inside through a door. Everything looked really nice, and there was alot of space.

"Yeah, some of my ma's goons are in here." Fiona raised a brow at him. "Don't worry, they work for me."

"Allright." Fiona nodded. They discussed where they would be sleeping, and Vaughn ended up sleeping with August, because he really didn't want to share a room with any of his goons, and Sasha and Fiona got a room of their own. After that they had dinner, and Sasha, Vaughn and Fiona explained everything that had happened to everyone in the safe house. The goons were a bit suspicious at first, because they had been that close to Handsome Jack, but in the end they decided that that didn't matter at that point, they would have to get along no matter what.

Thats when it happened.

They heard the sound of something exploding, it sounded like it wasn't from too far away. August was quick to send out troops to check it out. Meanwhile the rest got other jobs, and guns were given to everyone.

The war started that night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I mean atleast theyre not dead


	3. Handsome

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The world has gone to hell.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So how are ya'all liking this so far?

"Sir, are you sure about this?" A womans voice came from behind him. He let out a huff and glanced over his shoulder.

"Did I stutter?" He asked. The woman fiddled with the paper in her hands, looking up and down from it to him. She shook her head.

"No, sir, you didn't." She admitted. "But it's very risky, you'll get a lot of enemies-"

"Who is going to be my enemy," He growled, turning around to face her, "if everyone is dead?"

"You're forgetting about Elpis." She bit her lip, shaking in fear. The man chuckled, shaking his head as he walked closer.

"Ever since Helios crashed down and... Jack, died, the first time, Elpis hasn't cared about Pandora. Why would they do so now?" He placed a hand on her shoulder, squeezing it slightly.

"I..." She glanced at the hand on her shoulder, before looking back into her boss' eyes. "I just... think we should be, uh, cautious." She swallowed.

"We are. That's why I'm blowing up all these cities and towns and camps." He looked over at the window, pointing at it. "Out there no one is safe. I'm trying to change that by getting rid of everyone else, and growing a whole other human race. And I? I'll be in control of everything." He chuckled, twice, three times, and soon he burst out into maniacal laughter. The woman took several steps back, and he turned his head with a big grin, his back hunched over and hands looking like they had claws, he spoke with a dark voice. "I'm gonna be their _**God**_."

 

* * *

 

After only a few months, the safe house wasn't as safe anymore. Sure, it was now probably one of the safest places on Pandora, but nothing was safe. The trees had been burnt down, the lake had dried out, and the only good part left was the rain.

Sasha stood outside, staring up at the sky and it's dark clouds, letting the water soak her hair and clothes. She sighed into the night.

She always thought Pandora was hellish before, but this was just... it was so much worse. She could never have even imagined a world like this.

The ground shook under her feet, and she fell down. She leaned against the wet mud, her knees shaking, tears and water running down her face. She collapsed onto the ground, closing her eyes and rolling onto her back. She imagined herself somewhere else. There were beautiful trees, kind and cute animals, friends and family living together, happily... it was a dream.

She was so into her imagination, that she didn't hear the splash of nearing footsteps, nor the man crouching next to her. She noticed him first when he grabbed her shoulder and shook her slightly. She peered her eyes open and stared up at her with lidded eyes.

"Oh, hi... August..." She gave him a weak smile, and he just shook his head, hoisting her up, and lifted her up into his arms.

"Lets go back, get you into bed." He mumbled, turning to walk back to the cave. She didn't protest at all, just stared at him, her one arm around his neck, the other just hanging down. "What were you doing out there anyway? Waiting for Mr. Ten million dollars' goons to come and kill you? C'mon Sash, you can't be so careless." He kicked on the door, and waited until someone came and opened it to him. "People here love you, and you're really talented aswell. "

"Fiona loves me. So one person." Sasha grunted, playing with Augusts shirt, lazily glaring at him. He sighed, pushing open the bathroom door.

"Vaughn loves you aswell, and so do many of my men. And..." He looked away, placing Sasha down onto one of the chairs, next to the changing room door. She looked up at him.

"And?" She cocked a brow at him, but he just shook his head, turning to get a towel from the closet.

"N-nothin'." He stuttered, hid fingers curling in the fabric of one of the white, clean towels, and lifting it out. He gave it to Sasha, ingoring her questions as he walked out.

Sasha sat in confusion on the chair, staring at the door in shock. Was August about to confess to her? Sure, he'd done it before, but had he forgiven the things she'd done? She looked down. Did she have feelings towards him? With a sigh, she got up and walked into the changing room. She took off her clothes and walked into the showers, washing herself with the cold water. When she was done, she turned the shower off and dried herself, wrapping the towel around her. She threw her wet clothes into the wash before heading to her own room, where she put on underwear, along with a white bra, and took out a black dress that was actually quite comfortable on. It was short, ended above her knees, and the neck opening was quite low. But she didn't care, as she left her room with it on, and barefoot. She walked into the kitchen to get something to drink, and it seemed she wasn't the only one.

"What you got there?" She asked as she opened the fridge, grabbing a cider from the door before closing it. She sat down beside August.

"Just a beer." He mumbled. She let out a chuckle.

"I just, ah, were you about to tell me you love me in the bathroom?"

"I..." He bit his lip and nodded. Sasha grinned and placed her hand on his thigh. His eyes widened and he looked at her in utter suprise. She placed the drink on the table and leaned to whipser into his ear.

"Yeah, well, I think I love you too." And with that, she crashed her lips against his.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kissss~~~ 
> 
> Also keep commenting~ i answer to all because youre all so very precious to me and i love your comments


	4. Dream on

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jack has found out about Rhys' new position, and Rhys meets someone... special.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: rape
> 
> Kindof

In less than 6 months, Handsome Rhys had pushed the planet into destruction. He had burnt down everything, killed almost everyone, and now his army ruled the world. He even started re-building Helios.

No one could stop him. Even if they killed his body, the AI lived forever.

He was basically a God.

And Jack found that part extremley hot. He had found it hot when Rhys ruled a company, but now he ruled the world. He even took after Jack, naming himself Handsome Rhys. Jack was proud.

That was, until Aurelia reminded him that it wasn't his Rhys.

That didn't stop his dreams though.

He laid in his bed, eyes closed, fast asleep when he was stirred awake by a weight on his chest and something pinning his arms above his head. He groggily tried to move, but found himself being barely capable of doing that. He peeled open his eyes, staring up into familiar mismatched eyes.

"R-Rhys?" He stuttered, pulling on the restraints, that he found to be the red tie Rhys had always worn. He couldn't get them to even loosen up a bit. He swallowed.

"Yes, Jackie?" His soft hands ran down Jacks arms, to his chest and down all the way to his hips. Rhys stared down at him with a smirk.

"What are you do- u-uh, h-how are you here..?" He stuttered, feeling Rhys slightly press his hips down to distract him. He swallowed hard.

"I'm here to see you, obviously..." Rhys murmured, leaning down to suck at Jacks neck, starting a slow grinding process while he listened to Jacks silent grunts, watching the way the mans face reddened, even through the mask.

"Gah- Rhy-hees-iee- ohh god..." Jack panted, his hips weakly thrusting up to meet the boys, his eyes screwing shut as he felt the petite hands slide up his torso, all the way to his neck, where the kids mouth bit and sucked, surely marking him up. He felt the robotic fingers curl around his neck, while the flesh fingers slip up into his hair. "I-is it really you...?" He muttered throughout his panting.

Rhys leaned back, stopping his grinding to stare at the older mans face. A wicked grin spread across his face. "No."

Jacks eyes shot open at that, looking into- into two mismatched eyes. Into one green and one blue. He saw the obvious lines where the skin turned paler from being underneath a mask, the clasps at the edged. He noticed a thin line, in the shape of an upside down V. The Vault symbol. But this one was sharper, made with a- a sword, he assumed. "Rhys..."

"No," The man ontop of him chuckled, leaning down to his ear, "call me... Handsome Rhys."

"Wha-" Jack was cut off by the moan that escaped his throat when Rhys snaked his robotic fingers that had slid down his body, wrapped them around his cock, giving it a experimental tug. "N-no-"

"Shut up." Rhys ordered, returning back to his job at the mans neck, his hand working his cock while his hips pressed down, slowly grinding again. Jack bit down on his lip hard, not wanting to let out any sounds. Rhys didn't seem pleased with that as he suddenly sunk his teeth into his neck, causing him to let out an embarrasing sound, his arms yanking hard on the restraints, his legs weakly kicking.

"Please- stop..." Jack somehow got out from his mouth, his eyes wide open as he stared up towards his arms, his mouth in a grimace. He grunted as he felt the boys lips near his port, knowing he couldn't keep it in much longer. He sucked in a sharp breath when he felt teeth at the port itself, the boys tongue pressing into it.

"You like that?" Rhys huffed, pulling away for a mere second before returning to tormenting him. His tongue pressed harder, teeth scraping more around it, and finally Jack broke. He let out a moan, letting his hips thrust towards the boy. He swallowed, feeling himself getting closer every passing second. "C'mon pumpkin, we ain't got all night for this." Rhys muttered, bringing one hand to the tie, opening it and freeing Jacks arms. In no time, they flew to his hips, trying to hold him still.

"Please stop," Jack grunted, his eyes flying open right before his hips jutted up, and Rhys' name escaped his lips in the form of a moan. He screwed his eyes shut, feeling Rhys climb off of him and soon he drifted away, darkness swallowing hin entirely.

 

* * *

 

"Handsome Rhys, m'lord."

"Lord?" The man questioned, turning on his heel to face the person speaking to him. He met the eyes of a young boy. Possibly under the age of 18, even. His hair was red like fire, wavy like the sea. Rhys crossed his arms, eyeing the kid down.

"I don't know what to call you. King? Sir?" The boy spoke, bringing a hand to his hip, staring at Rhys with a smug expression. "Master? Kiddo, perhaps?"

"Careful, boy." He snarled, stepping closer to the boy. "You don't want to annoy me." The boy huffed.

"My name is Alex." He said, stepping closer aswell. "And I was told to come here, my mother ordered me to."

"Your mother? And who exactly would that be?" Rhys questioned, blowing air out of his nose, glaring down at the boy who dared to speak to him in this way.

"The Fire hawk. Fire God, Leader of the Crimson Raiders. The red siren. You must have heard one of those names." Rhys stared at him, clenching and unclenching his fist, his mouth hanging open. Memories flooding into his head of those times he met that whore. A snarl formed at his lips.

  
" _Lilith_."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please do comment <3 and come say hi on Tumblr for future art for this and other fics. 
> 
> ninosoderholm.tumblr.com


	5. Mine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Timothy finds Jack doing questionable things, while other things happen in Sanctuary and Rhys' office. Alot of blood is shed. What could it have been?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ooo, stuff is happening! The plot thickens~~~

"Jack?" Timothy called, entering the older mans room cautiously. The first thing he saw was Jack digging in the closet, throwing clothes into a bag.

"What?" Jack looked over his shoulder with furrowed brows. He never stopped whatever he was doing, not even for one moment. Timothy groaned.

"What are you doing?" The double questioned, walking towards Jack. The latter just ingored him completely. "Jack, I'm serious."

"Look, I've been here for a good while already. I can't stay any longer. I'm feeling fine, I am fine, and I need to go get my boyfriend." Jack complained to his double who just let out a fustrated groan.

"He's not your boyfriend anymore." Timothy muttered. Jack picked up the bag and threw it over his shoulder.

"I know."

 

* * *

 

"Lilith." A mans voice called. The siren just hummed in response before spinning around on her heel.

"What is it?" She asked, placing a hand on her hip as he eyed the sniper standing at the door.

"We've got company." Mordecai muttered, nodding towards the door. That really caught her attention. She placed down whatever she was holding and stepped forwards.

"Is that so? Let them in." She spoke, and Mordecai leaned over to open the door. A woman stepped in, holding her hat to her chest as she akwardly bowed to Lilith. "Stand up straight. I'm not someone who you should bow to."

"Uh. Hi. I'm Fiona." She sputtered, straightening herself before placing her hat onto her head. Lilith glanced over at Mordecai who simply shrugged.

"Well, Fiona, why are you here?" The Siren questioned, walking over to the woman. Fiona frowned weakly.

"You probably know of Handsome Rhys." She started, ingoring the sirens eyeroll. "We're planning on attacking him and-"

"Don't worry about it. We're already working at it. Today I sent the first person to swoo him closer to our trap." Lilith cut her off, already ready to kick her out. All these young, wannabe vaulthunters trying to help them was getting on her nerves.

"I don't think that's going to work." Fiona muttered, mostly to herself. Lilith huffed.

"Alex knows what he's doing." She said, crossing her arms over her chest. Fiona sighed.

"Look. We used to be _bestfriends_ with Rhys. We _know_ him. We _know_ Jack. We can _help_. Lets work _together_." She explained, grabbing Liliths shoulders, staring into her eyes intensly, before the siren shrugged her off, jumping back a bit.

"Who is "us"?" Lilith questioned with a cocked brow. Fiona motioned for her to look outside.

A bunch of cars, with tough looking men and women outside of them, carrying guns were outside of their safeplace.

"Y'know what?" She groaned, looking at Fiona. "You got a deal."

 

* * *

 

Meanwhile, Rhys was dealing with Alex. Or, well, with what was left of Alex. He stared in disgust at the blood pooling onto the floor, dirtying his tiles, making them go from white marble to red and sticky crap. He groaned, calling in the cleaning bots while he took off all his blood covered clothes and headed for the bathroom.

He threw his clothes into the bath, removed the mask, carefully placing it down before jumping into the shower. He scrubbed every part of his body until he couldn't smell any blood on himself. With a low groan, he stepped out and wrapped a towel around him. He put the mask in place before stepping out of his bathroom.

"Oh you gotta be fucking kidding me."

There were tens of gun carrying bandits in the room, blood all around them, oil aswell as they had broken the bots in their way. They were all pointing their guns at him. He grunted, slowly lifting his hands up.

"Fine, fine. You got me!" Rhys chuckled, grinning from ear to ear. He powered up his ECHO eye. "But I got you aswell." His expression turned sinister, and he connected himself to the network, and used his advanced technology to send in even more bots, and turned on the turrets in the room.  He stepped back into the bathroom. "Hope you like the elements." With that, the floor spat fire, enemies started to get electrified and the turrets turned corrosive. The only thing that was able to be heard above the screaming was Rhys' maniacal laughter. Even when the screaming stopped, Rhys kept on laughing. The turrets dissappeared back into the roof, the floor quit raging, and cleaning bots came in. But Rhys kept on laughing.

He laughed, laughed and laughed. He kept laughing until all that came out was weak wheezing, his knees started getting weak, shaking under him, and he collapsed.

It was a little later than that when the medical team entered in terror, quickly mending to the man on the floor, not knowing if he'd been hurt or not in the conflict. They found no marks of physical pain or wounds, exept for his throat, lungs, stomach and jaw could possibly be hurting from the laughing, they checked his knees too, but seemingly there was nothing wrong with them. The doctors were utterly confused.

"We should let him sleep through it." One of the doctors said. Another of them huffed.

"We need to keep an eye on him though." One of the women said. She looked at the man on the floor, then back at the few bodies still left in the room. She grimaced.

"What if more enemies get in?" Another doctor suggested in a squeaky voice. The rest let out hums of agreement.

"Speaking of which, how did they get in?" A man in the back called over the other people in white jackets. Again there were many hums of agreement.

"That... is a good question. We should wait til' Handsome Rhys sir wakes up." The woman spoke again. A chuckle was heard from the middle of the doctors. A few people stepped away to look at the man speaking.

"Yeah, don't want to end up like those guys." The man- more like boy- was wearing black, ripped jeans, a red top with a white and black skull on it, red wavy hair and golden brown eyes. He was smirking at them, his arms crossed over his chest.

"Who the hell are you?" Someone asked him, and he just shrugged.

"No one really. Just a random guy." He said, still smirking. He looked down at Rhys. "Y'know, the stories were true. He is tough." He motioned to how the man was laying on the floor. "But he broke from laughing." He chuckled. "Pretty funny, in my opinion."

"Who are you?" A bigger male doctor yelled, clenching his fists. The boy simply shook his head.

"Don't yell at me." He ordered. The man was clearly not going to take orders from him. But he wanted to make his point clear.

"Why not? What you gunna do, huh? A little kid like you?" In a blink of an eye the man was being pushed to the wall by an invisible force.

"Do you _really_ want to know?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I appriciate all comments


	6. Don't do this now

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jack is leaving Elpis to save his boyfriend, while their friends are plotting to kill him. But what is he himself up to?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I made art for the chapter "Dream on"
> 
> http://ninosoderholm.tumblr.com/post/148586325104/from-the-newest-chapter-of-incase-you-forgot-on

"Jack listen," Timothys legs quickly took him forward, trying to keep up with Jacks fast pace was honestly quite hard, since all exercise Timothy had done was walk around the house. Jack had looked at him with dissapointed eyes when he had told him that. Though now wasn't the right time to think about that.

"I've made up my mind. I'm going down." Jack muttered, nearing the stairs to the outer door. Just before he got to take a single step forwards, a hand clamped down onto his shoulder, forcing him to turn on his heel. He stared into two mismatched eyes.

"You can't go. They'll kill you." Jack rolled his eyes. He knew that better than Timothy did. He opened his mouth to speak, but a womans voice cut him off.

"He's right. It's too dangerous." Aurelia butted in. Jacks lips twisted into a deep frown.

"I know." His eyes darted from them down back at the door. He heard Timothy groan and turned his head to find the younger man shaking his head.

"Then why-" Timothy started arguing, but Jack had decided a long time ago that he wouldn't be convinced to not leave.

"I love him." He blurted out. Timothy stared at him in shock, while Aurelia gave him a sad, knowing look. She nodded weakly.

"I see." Aurelia sighed deeply. She crossed her arms and looked him straight in the eyes. "I'll give you a few of my men, and a fast ship. Don't die," she smirked at him, "asshole."

"Thank you," Jack smiled at her. "But I don't need your men. Only your best gun and fastest ship." She frowned. With a chuckle, he turned on his heel, letting his legs swiftly take him down the stairs.

"He's an idiot." He heard Timothy mutter, but decided to ingore it. He chuckled under his breath, hand reaching for the doorknob.

"I'll be waiting outside. Come to me when you have what I requested."

 

* * *

 

"How'd it go?" Sasha asked her sister when she returned into the car. Fiona sighed, a small relieved smile playing on her lips

"She agreed to work with us." The older sister spoke with a nod. August and Vaughn grinned at the two of them. Vaughn brought up his fist and after a few seconds August agreed to bump it.

"That's great!" Vaughn chuckled. Fiona nodded.

"They've already sent some kid to deal with things. He had an army with him, but they don't know Rhys and Jack. You know all those traps they had in that office? There's no way their troops survived." She explained in the shortest way possible, her brows furrowing. Sasha nodded.

"That is true. So what did you deal on?" August questioned, forwning when Fiona sighed.

"We're going to be able to lead the troops and help them out. If everything goes wrong we send our own in." Everyone nodded at that. It wasn't a bad plan. Could've been better, but it wasn't like they could complain at this point.

"We can't stay here though. Everyone knows of this place. It's not safe." Vaughn muttered. He glanced out of the window at the dark brown sky. He frowned. "Then again, there isn't a single place on Pandora that is safe anymore."

 

* * *

 

"Do you really want to know?" The boy asked, his hands on his hips as he eyed the doctor. His name was apparently Mark, as he found out by looking at his name tag.

"Wha- what the fuck are you!?" Yelled one of the doctors. No one dared to come any closer, and a few even took steps back.

"No one important, really. You can call me Alex. That's what most people call me." He chuckled, his eyes turning red and the pressure on Mark increased. The man grasped for air as most of the pressure was directed at his throat. His legs kicked around as he wheezed in pain. He glanced down at Rhys who had already stirred awake. His eyes were glued at the boy, and at the way only his eyes glowed.

"You're not a siren. You would have tattoos. And the wings are missing too." He muttered under his breath, slowly pushing himself up into a sitting position. His lips pressed together into a tight line. "What are you?"

"I am whatever I want to be." A wicked grin spread across Alex's face, and he lifted his hand up. His eyes turned blue again and he quickly shut his fist and Marks' head splattered onto the walls. He opened his hand, and turned the palm up, fingers spread apart and his nails pointing slightly upward. His eyes swiftly flashed red and Mark was being torn into three seperate strips of blood and gore.

Rhys could barely hear the screams of terror in the background as his eyes were glued to the masterpiece infront of him. His eyes slowly turned away from the destroyed body and met the mismatched look of one blue and one green eye staring down at him. His grin dropped.

"What the fu-" He sputtered, quickly standing up, grabbing onto the door frame for support. His eyes followed the deep, blue scar on the mans face, to the clasps on his face and jaw.

"I can also be Rhys." In a blink of an eye, 'Alex' transformed into what Rhys had been before. Everything from the gelled up hair, stupid ass tie and outfit, to the skag skinned shoes and ridiculous socks.

"How the hell...?" Alex chuckled, shaking his head. He smirked darkly.

"You know who else I can be?" He covered his face with his hands and let his body transform. His hair grew black and longer, his body grew much shorter, and a small blue dress appeared on his body. He slowly peeled his hands down from his face.

And that's when Handsome Rhys knew he was fucked.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All art I make I will post on my Tumblr;
> 
> http://ninosoderholm.tumblr.com/post/148586325104/from-the-newest-chapter-of-incase-you-forgot-on


	7. My darling, my sweet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> -

"Angel," it wasn't Handsome Rhys and Alex standing infront of all the doctors anymore. Now it was just Jack and his beautiful, sweet little daughter that he had missed so bad.

"Daddy?" The little girl looked up at him with big, sad, blue eyes. Jack crouched down infront of her, bringing one hand to her face to brush a few strands behind her ear.

"Yes, Angel?" Jack tilted his head and dropped his hand down, back onto his knees, for support.

The girl looked down at her feet.

"Why," she breathed out, her body slowly growing, "did you kill me daddy?" She looked back up at Jack. There were dark circles under her eyes, her hair was shaved from the side, and metal ports were sticking out of it. Her body was the size of a young adult, but her dress stayed the same. It didn't cover much at all, leaving her legs entirely exposed, and most of it was ripped aswell.

"A-Angel?" Jack felt a lump in his throat. What was this feeling he had? Why was he feeling like this? All he had felt in ages had been amusement and rage. But... sadness? Fear? He barely even remembered they existed.

Until now.

The girl stepped towards him, and he stumbled back. He was afraid.

"What is it, dad?" Jack shook his head, his eyes screwing shut.

"No... you can't be her. My baby girl is **_dead_**." He growled out, hands curling into fists as he tried to reason with this.

"Dad..." Angel whispered. Jack felt her fingers wrap around his wrist, carefully lifting his hand up.

"Stop messing with my head!" He snapped, ripping his arm back before sending it right back at Alex, who took the blow right into his suprised face.

When Jack opened his eyes, they were in the office again and he was Handsome Rhys once again. He let out a shout, flying at the boy with all his might. His hands crushed at the kifs windpipe, not hard enough to kill him though.

"Bring me something that puts him asleep for hours. I can't kill him." He muttered as Alex tried to claw his way out of his death grip. A few of the doctors sprinted off, running for their lives, while the others shook in terror. "Anyone here who can organize a cell for a siren?"

"Sir? I might suggest that the cell you kept Zer0 in could work. It kept him- I mean _them_ in, it could keep a siren in, I believe it can keep him in too." A short man chirped from the middle of the small crowd of doctors, and two people stepped aside to reweal a blonde man, one that looked awfully familiar to him.

"Wait a minute, Jackson?" He remembered this dude. He was one of the main sientists, smart, quick. Cute, even. Rhys smirked at him. "That's a good idea, actually." Jackson gave him a small smile before stepping aside as the two doctors rushed back in with needles in hand. They were pushed into the boy, and Rhys held him down until he was completely out of it.

"Well, sir, shall we take him there?" Jackson suggested and Rhys grinned. He stood up, throwing the redhead over his robotic shoulder.

"We should, before he wakes up."

 

* * *

 

Sasha sat on her bed, holding a pair of scissors in her hands while Fiona prepared a stool and a towel for her. Sashas eyes were glued to the brush peeking out of Fionas pocket. She swallowed.

"I'm kinda nervous." She muttered. She hadn't cut her hair in ages, or brushed it for that matter. Fiona simply smiled at her.

"Don't worry, it's going to be great." Fiona assured, patting the chair softly. Sasha didn't say anything as she stood up and walked over to her, flopping down onto the chair.

"I really want to believe that." The younger muttered. Fiona rolled her eyes as she moved behind the chair and grabbed chunks of Sashas hair. She took the scissors from her sister, and swiftly cut the hair much shorter. Sasha screwed her eyes shut. "How much more?"

"Just a few more cuts, don't worry so much about it." Fiona laughed softly, cutting more hair as she did. Once she was done with that, she started slowly brushing through the mess that was Sashas hair. The girl winced and complained, but after a very long while of whining and complaining, it was finally done.

Fiona stepped away from her sister and looked at what she'd done. Sasha fidgeted in her chair, bringing one hand up to her hair to brush her fingers through it. "God, that feels weird."

"It fits you really well though." Fiona chuckled. She looked over at the closed door and nodded at it. "You should go show it to everyone else. I'm sure they'll love it."

"Fine, fine. Can you gimme a mirror first?" Fiona reached over to the shelf to grab the small mirror they had and handed it to Sasha. The latter took it in her hand and looked at herself in awe. "I do look good." She admitted. With that, she stood up and headed for the door. She glanced over at Fiona, who was smirking at her, and opened the door. "Come on then."

Turned out everyone did love it, especially Vaughn and August. Ever since that one evening, things had changed between Sasha and August. They would spend more time together, eat and sleep in the same bed together. But they hadn't _done_ anything. Not even kissed exept for their first kiss, which was just a short makeout.

"Hey, August," she didn't know when she'd extracted herself from the others and walked over to August, but somehow she found herself leaning over the man.

"Hey Sash." Biting her lip, she glanced around them, making sure no one was looking before leaning down to plant a small peck on Augusts lips. The mans lips parted, and his grip on the chair tightened. "O-oh."

"Wanna join me somewhere... a bit more comfy?" She murmured, and not too much later, the two of them were stumbling away, and towards Augusts room, excusing themselves from the others.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I didn't want to make the entire chapter dark af so have some... uh. I dont know what Augusts and Sashas ship name is so oh well. Have some fluff. Kinda.


	8. Broken swords

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jack finally finds himself on Pandora. But will he be able save his boyfriend?

The clash with the ground was harsh for Jack. He was pretty sure that some of his bones had broken in his ribs and his arm, and couldn't leave the ship in a good while. Why the fuck had it crashed so badly?

With a pained groan, Jack got up. He grabbed the weapons, ammo and money Aurelia had given him, and powered up his O2-kit, along with his shield. Aurelia had given him the O2 incase the air was... dangerous, or something. Jack hadn't really paid attention too much. He opened the big doors in the back. They opened with a slow hiss.

"Hello?" He called out when there was nothing outside. No skags, rakks, nothing. With a frown, he stepped out.

He walked for miles, his arm hurting more and more the entire time. At one point he stopped to check his side and arm, and they were both horribly bruised. And a little further, closer to his back he was pretty sure was a bone sticking out. He'd found a broken down Doctor Zeds machine, and opened it up, only finding one single healing hypo. Atleast it dulled the pain.

The rest of the way was what it was. Mostly just Jack suffering while he walked towards what he hoped to be the direction of the Atlas facility. Everything was going rather well, until he heard the sound of a car, music and shouting.

"Someones out 'ere and they's livin'! Go get em' boys!" It was a booming voice, sounded more akin to a bandit than anything else. With his guns loaded, Jack turned around, ready to fight. But when he turned, there was nothing there. Was he hearing things? What was going on?

"Hello?"

" _Hello?_ " Returned a mocking voice, and more laughter was heard in the background. "Wait a fokin second 'ere. Is tha' Handsome Jack?" The laughter stopped immidiatley, and a few people muttered something. "T'is, innit? Catch 'im. Boss'll like this." There was the horrid sound of a car being started up, and the sound of wheels whirring was strong in Jacks ears. It sounded like a car was nearinc him, but he didn't see anythiiing-

" ** _GAH-!_** " Jack roared in pain, feeling like he'd been hit by a truck as he flew many feet into the air. He landed with a loud thump, consiousness leaving him at the contact with the ground.

 

* * *

 

"Sir?" Rhys glanced up at the person speaking. The man was the same one he'd sent earlier that day to test out new things on their vehicles.

"Hm?" Rhys hummed, leaning back in his chair. The man seemed like he had something important to tell.

"We were testin' out the cloakin' devices for cars, an' well, we found someone." He slowly spoke, trying to keep his accent out of his speech. Rhys cocked a brow.

"Alive?"

"Yea." The man nodded.

"Are they still alive?" Rhys questioned, and for a moment neither of them said anything. Rhys squinted at the man.

"Y-yeah." His hands were playing with the hem of his shirt, a pearl of sweat running down his forehead.

"Why?" The man frowned at Rhys' question. He glanced over at the door.

"We... uh, ye' should come see fer yerself-" Rhys groaned at the mans accent and raised his hand to shut him up.

"Bring them here." Rhys ordered. The man nodded, quickly running out. Fingers crossed, Rhys waited, and not longer, men were running in, holding a body bag. Though, the body bag was fighting back. "What the hell..."

"Put 'im down, lesshow the boss wha' we found. C'mon!" The leader cheered, a big grin on his face. The bag was slowly put to the ground and the top of it was opened.

"FINALLY! You know how friggin hard it was to breathe in there, you freaking maniac!?"

Rhys gasped, quickly standing up. It couldn't be-

"Jack?" The mans head turned to him and his eyes widened. His lips parted as they stared into eachothers eyes.

"Rhys- Rhysie? Babydoll, oh my god-" Jack wasn't kicking anymore, atleast. He was staring at Rhys, mostly in shock. "What the hell, Rhys?"

"...throw him in a cell." In a blink of an eye, the men were grabbing Jack again, lifting him up into the air. Jack started kicking again.

"Rhys- no! Don't you dare, Rhys! Rhys-!" He yelled, raging the entire way to the elevator, where he finally shut up. He stared up at the roof, a shocked expression on his face. This wasn't something he could win by fighting back physically. He had to mentally, emotionally fight people. He had to manipulate.

And that he was good at.

Or so he thought.

It had been two months, he'd gotten his injuries taken care of, and he still hadn't seen Rhys again. He was starting to doupt that the kid even cared anymore. But one night, Jack was sitting in one of the corners, staring off into nothingness, when he heard the sound of the door being opened. He noticed that someone had entered the cell, but he simply didn't care at this point.

When the person didn't say anything though, Jack got irritated and turned his head to snap at them, but then he met the eyes that he'd seen in his dream.

"Rhys?" He called out the kids name. Rhys just blinked, empty eyes staring down at him.

" _Jack?_ " Rhys repeated, clearly mocking Jack, who just shook his head.

"What have you done?" His eyes flickered at the open door for a split second before he was staring into Rhys' eyes again.

"What have I done? Simply the same you did. Exept I succeeded." The kid placed a hand onto his chest and looked down at him like he was better than anyone who'd ever existed. Jack frowned.

"What the hell do you mean?" Rhys just laughed at that.

"You wanted to save Pandora. To make Pandora a better place for everyone." Rhys explained. "And _that_ , that is **exactly** what I did."

 


	9. Not quite friendship

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lilith is worried over Alex, while Rhys has his own problems over at Atlas.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I??? Am so sorry wow??? Just?? I havent been in a very good place and am slowly updating all my fics. I hope youre not mad at me

"Why hasn't he returned yet?" The woman walked back and forth, pearls of sweat slowly falling down her forehead. Perhaps he had returned to their last hideout, as they had moved once again after Rhys' men had found them. Life was harder than ever for them. She glanced up at the others. "Did you check the old place?"

"Yes ma'am," Brick said with a nod while Mordecai leaned against his form with a frown, "there was no proof of him returning there."

"Yeah, and I went over to that other gangs safe place, he ain't there either. So I'm sorry Lilith, but I think Handsome Rhys got 'im," Mordecai added, avoiding the sirens face, not wanting to see the look on her face.

"He was one of our strongest men. He isn't dead. He's literally immortal." Lilith snapped, stopping in her pacing to look out of the window at the small sand storm passing by, and her shoulders dropped.

"They captured and killed Zer0 too. They were immortal, aswell." The sniper looked up at Lilith, who just glanced back at him over her shoulder with a sneer.

"I know," was her reply.

 

* * *

 

"Handsome Rhys, sir," Rhys groaned, turning his head to look at who had dared to disturb his peace. A lone guard stood in the door opening, looking worried.

"The hell do _you_ want?" Rhys snapped, making the guard flinch slightly.

"The siren boy has disappeared," now that caught his attention. He turned on his heel, a crazed look across his face.

"Excuse me?"

"We checked his cell and it was empty,"

"That's not possible. How is that possible?!" Rhys yelled, hands threading through his hair in frustration. The boy had been kept there for months almost! How could it fail so suddenly? It didn't make sense! His enraged eyes landed on the idiot again, noticing the morons mouth opening as if he was about to say something. "A-and _**DON'T**_ give me any of that ' _Oh I don't know sir, please don't kill me sir_ ' crap that all of you idiots always do," He snarled, dropping his hands from his hair as he approached the now shaking guard.

"W-We're not sure, but we think he, uh, that he used some weird power to manipulate someone-- like a weird type of magic or something, we have no idea..." While the guard had blabbered on, Rhys had kept on coming closer, and was towering over the shaking moron.

"Well, maybe you jackasses should go and _**FIND HIM**_!" He screamed into his face, a cybernetic hand slamming into the wall, denting it. The guard nodded in terror and ran. With an exhale, Rhys dropped his hand down, shaking it slightly before stuffing both of his hands into his pockets with a huff.

With that same annoyed pose and attitude, he headed down to the better cells-- Jack had been moved to the best of the best.

Rhys entered the cell-- it seemed, looked and smelled more like an expensive apartment than a jail-- and there he laid, sprawled on the couch, an empy whiskey bottle on the floor next to his hand. His hair was a mess, his mask, laying on the ground, a small stubble of a beard growing on his face and around the bottom of the scar.

Rhys cleared his throat as he slammed the door behind him loudly, startling Jack awake, he fell off the couch with a small confused sound. When he rose, he met Rhys' eyes. " _What the hell_?"

"Heya _Jackie_ , hows it goin'?" Rhys purred as he circled around the table-- it was a mess too, and Rhys groaned, pulling out his shotgun and using it to push off some of the crap off of the glass edge, lifting his boot onto the cleaned area as he stared down at Jack, who was slowly rising from the couch, his hair hanging on his face.

"I thought you'd forgotten all about me, haven't seen ya in a while. And I'm doin' just _GREAT_ , thanks for asking." Jack snarled, standing up on shaky legs. Rhys sneered in disgust, Jacks clothes were utterly destroyed, littered in splotches-- some of which Rhys didn't even want to know where they were from. His shirt was torn, and his socks were so worn his toes were poking out of them. Rhys let out a gagging sound.

"Oh gee, wow, _mm_ , not so Handsome anymore, are we? God, _you_ \-- you're disgusting. When did you shower last?" Jack frowned at Rhys, turning his back at the boy as he seemed to be looking for something, and ended up pulling out a half eaten chocolate bar that was peeking out from underneath the couch. He dusted it off slightly before taking a bite out of it while turning to face Rhys again.

"What do you _want_?" Jack asked, face in a sneer as he spoke while still chewing on the old chocolate. Rhys' face twister into a scowl as he glared at the chocolate.

"I want you to throw that friggin' crap in the bin, that's **disgusting**." Rhys moved his eyes to meet Jacks blue one. "And then I want you to shower. You have an entire closet of new clothes, use them."

Jack let out a dry laugh. "And why is that? It's not like you care." He snarled, taking the last piece of the chocolate into his mouth before tossing the paper over his shoulder. He looked down at the ground, at his mask, and frowned. He kicked it aside as he stepped closer to Rhys, meeting his eyes again.

"I have plans, so giddy up, get in the friggin shower!" He finally snapped, the pressure on the table from his foot becoming too much and the glass shattered to pieces, sending Rhys falling forwards. If he fell into all that glass he would have to rush into the medical wing and would possibly have to cancel his plans--

But he didn't get to worry about that for long before he was caught by a pair of strong arms. He inhaled the disgusting smell of sweat and old food as his face collided with Jacks dirty shirt.

Yet, he didn't pull away, only let the older man help him onto his feet. He stared at him with a confused look, before stepping back and dusted off his clothes. "Just... Shower, would ya? I'll call in the cleaners or whatever." Rhys muttered as he nudged Jacks leg with his shotgun.

"What if I don't?" Rhys lifted his shotgun and pointed it at Jacks chest with a unamused look across his face. Jack stared at it for a whole before lifting his hands up. "Alright, alright. I'll take a shower and change clothes-- if you agree to change that scrap into a proper Hyperion shotgun."

"It is." Rhys turned it slightly, showing Jack the Hyperion logo, it was visible from nearby, but from far you could only see the Atlas logo that had been painted over it. Jack smirked slightly and lowered his head in defeat.

"Alright, ya got me there. See ya in ten." Jack fingergunned him as he turned on his heel. Rhys rolled his eyes.

"Make that twenty. I don't think ya can scrub off all thay crap off in just ten minutes." He swore he could have heard Jack let out a small laugh. He smirked.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave a comment!


	10. Beyond the grave

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> One persons night is disturbed by a nightmare, while another has a questionable date.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'd say this is a relatively chill chapter

"Fiona, Fiona! Come on!" Sasha giggled as she ran through the field of flowers, a white dress on her small body. She was a little girl again. She looked over her shoulder at Fiona and grinned. Her big sister was running towards her. She was wearing shorts and a t-shirt. The shirt, just like Sashas dress, was torn in some places and had a bit of dirt on it, but they didn't care.

"Slow down!" Fiona laughed back and Sasha just stuck out her tongue and kept running until she came to thr edge of a lake. She stopped.

"Fiona? Was this lake always here?" She questioned as the older one came to a stop next to her, looking just as confused.

"I don't think so."

Sasha crossed her arms, noticing she was older again. She was wearing the clothes she usually wore, and so was Fiona. The world around them was breaking apart and soon enough there was nothing left of it except the dead ground and the dried lake. There was a road leading to its bottom.

"Lets go check that out." Fiona muttered as she jumped into the mud, starting to walk down. The mud wasn't wet, they weren't sinking into it, it was as dry as rock. With a frown, Sasha jumped in aswell. The two girls carefully made their way down, all the way to the bottom, where they found a cave. It wasn't big, but it was a cave. A small light was shining in its depths.

"Fiona, what is that?" Sasha looked at her big sister who just shook her head.

"I don't know, Sasha," She said as she crouched down slightly to fit into the entrance. "You coming?" Sasha nodded and stepped inside aswell. They made their way through the cramped cave until they found a opening-- they came into an area that seemed like a room. In the middle of it was a fire.

But it wasn't an ordinary fire.

It was connected to a body.

Sashas eyes went wide and she ran over to the body, shaking the person by their shoulder. "Fiona! His hair is burning, we need to--" she went silent when something grabbed her wrist and twisted her off of the shoulder. The person slowly sat up.

"You need to leave." The boy met Sashas eyes with a glare, the flames dancing around his head and face, lighting up the room.

Fiona grabbed her sister by the armpits and hauled her up. "Come on, Sasha. We need to go." Instead, Sasha pulled away.

"No, we need to help him. What's your na-- aaAAAAHH!" A firey fist connected with her face, sending her toppling onto the ground while Fiona tried to help, but the by was already ontop of Sasha, his entire body aflame.

"You should have left when I told you to!" He shrieked, and that's when Fiona started running. She could still hear her sistes cries when she got out of the tunnel. When she looked back, it was gone. The opening was gone. All that was left were the screams from below.

Fiona woke up with a scream of her own, flying out of her bed, rolling onto the ground with a pained yelp. Not long after, Sasha was right next to her, asking if she was alright. Instead of responding, Fiona just wrapped her arms around the younger woman, tears streaming down her face.

"I thought I'd lost you..." Sasha just hugged her back, stroaking her back gently.

"It's just a nightmare," She whispered as she looked up to see August crouching next to them aswell, hand on Fionas shoulder.

"As long as I'm here, I can promise ya, your lil' sis will be just fine." Fiona just smiled weakly at August, placing a hand over his.

"Thanks August. You're a good guy," She smiled up at him gently, and he smiled back. The two of them helped Fiona into Augusts and Sashas twin bed, and Sasha climbed in with her, while August, as the gentleman he is, laid down into Fionas bed. They said their goodnights and soon enough they were all asleep.

 

* * *

 

Meanwhile at Atlas, someone else was having nightly problems.

Jackson was sitting at his desk, after everyone else had gone home. Handsome Rhys and Jack had stopped by, Jack was bound by his hands, but yet he terrified everyone in the room. They hadn't stayed long, as Rhys just wanted to show Jack around. But just as they had been leaving, Rhys had told everyone to wait a moment and then he'd walked over to Jacksons desk. The blonde scientist had gotten a small piece of paper with a number scribbled onto it, with a "Don't share this with anyone if ya wanna keep your head" from Rhys, before the CEO left.

Now, Jackson was still sitting at his desk, staring at the paper with his Echo in hand. It was the middle of the night, but Rhys always stayed up late. He swallowed harshly as he put the number into his Echo and dialed it. Not long after, Rhys picked up.

"CEO of Atlas, Handsome Rhys on the phone, the hell ya want?" Came Rhys' voice. He sounded tired and annoyed as hell, and Jackson started thinking this might've been a mistake.

"I-it's me, sir, Jackson. You gave me your number..." He trailed off awkwardly, hearing the distant sound of someone shuffling out of bed. So Rhys had been sleeping.

"Oh! Jackson! Heya, didn't know it was you," Rhys said in a slightly hushed voice, as if trying to not wake someone up. Jackson frowned. Did he have company? "I must've fallen asleep after-- anyway, ya wanna get drinks?"

"R-right now? I mean, I'm free, but I'm still in my work clothes..." Jackson muttered as he stood up from his desk. He was done with all his work, so he supposed he could just leave. Besides, his boss was asking him out, so even if he hadn't done all his work, it wouldn't be a big deal.

"It's cool. Go change into somethin' nicer and meet me in the main area, alright?" Rhys said and Jackson just nodded, momentarily forgetting that Rhys couldn't see him.

"O-okay," he sputtered when he remembered they were talking over the Echo.

"See ya." With that, the call ended, leaving Jackson to wonder what the hell he had gotten himself into.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ya can follow me on instagram @ handsome_jackass


	11. Too much

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heeey....sorry ive been gone so long.. Ive been a bit stressed over a lot of things and just felt shitty cus i keep messing up my relationships with friends and all that. Thats why i havent been writing. At all. I'm sorry...! I hope you like this chapter. Please leave a comment, they make my day 

“Jack?” 

 

“Mhmm?” The man in question looked up from his food, raising a bow at the Atlas CEO. He wasn’t expecting him back so soon.

 

Rhys glanced down at the pizza in Jack's hands, and scoffed. “Didn't I tell you to start eating healthier?” 

 

“Oh, I must’ve forgotten,” Jack let out a dry laugh, dropping the pizza down onto the plate, “the only things I can remember you telling me is ‘harder Jack, harder’ and ‘oh fuck, right there, that’s the spot!’. And then after that, you sent me back here, leaving somewhere. With that _Jackson_ guy.” Rhys’ face paled slightly, and he frowned, stopping in his tracks.

 

“That… that was business.”

 

* * *

 

It hadn’t rained in _months_. They were starting to run out of water, food, and other supplies. It was a miracle they hadn't, yet. It was a miracle they were even _alive_.

 

Each night, everyone fell asleep with a now familiar ache in their stomachs. They had to huddle next to each other for warmth, and some of them were saying they should not only get warmth for each other-- but also _eat_ each other. Obviously, that _wasn’t_ going to happen.

 

Sure, it was better now that they had more people to look for food, _but_ it was bad because there were more mouths to feed.

 

Fiona sighed, rubbing her face. She was happy that Handsome Rhys’ troops hadn’t found their hiding place yet, and it worried her that Lilith and the Crimson Raiders were living with them now, since their hiding spots were always found and destroyed. No one here was capable of running out quick enough if there was an attack. 

 

And _everybody_ knew that.

 

She stood up from the edge of her bed and walked into the bathroom. She could barely see her own reflection in the dark, and decided to head out while everyone else slept. She didn't want to stay here any longer.

 

She put her shoes on and tiptoed outside, unaware of the presence following her. The dusty air forced itself into her lungs the moment she stepped out, causing her to cough a few times before her O2 kit activated. 

 

She closed the door behind her and started walking. She wasn't sure where she was going, but her gut was telling her to go this way. She walked through what had previously been a beautiful forest, and was now just littered with burnt, dead trees, and that saddened her. 

 

Suddenly, she came across an open field of some kind. Acres and acres of just open space. She panicked for a second when her O2 deactivated-- but then she took a breath. _The air was pure._

 

She closed her eyes and inhaled.

 

A breeze went through her, and she felt herself smile. She opened her eyes--

 

She couldn't believe what she was seeing.

 

All around her was _grass_ , green as ever. The sky was a deep dark blue with stars all around, the moon shining above her brightly. Where was this? How did she get here? She scanned the big open area with her eyes, until they landed onto a lake.

 

It was the same lake from her dreams.

 

Except now… There was water. _And the boy_ , he was standing on the beach, staring at Fiona.

 

* * *

 

 

“That… that was _business_. There’s _nothing_ between me and Jackson. He’s _just_ the main scientist.” Rhys wasn’t sure why in the _hell_ he was defending himself on this, he didn't care about what Jack thought. He sneered, crossing his arms with a scoff. “Why do _you_ even care?”

 

“Never said I did.”

 

Instead of saying anything in response, Rhys just groaned and shoved the table out of his way, ignoring how Jack whined and tried to reach for his pizza, and grabbed the man's face, forcing his own mouth onto Jack’s. He ran his flesh thumb over the scar, thumbing the blue skin as he shoved his tongue into the others, pulling him up from the chair and shoving him up to the closest wall.

 

* * *

 

 

Jack wasn’t sure how to feel. 

 

Rhys had started visiting him more often, they occasionally even fucked around, made out, _whatnot_. And sometimes, Jack forgot that this wasn’t really his Rhys. At times, the man seemed to turn back into the pretty little boy he’d been, back when he and Jack were together. But then he’d turn back to the power hungry monster again. 

 

He did have more freedom now that Rhys kind of trusted him. _Sure_ , he was always chained and with guards, with tracker in his cybernetics, but he had it a bit better. Rhys would sometimes come check on him, maybe eat with him, talk about work and other crap like that. Rhys had destroyed his mask aswell, so people didn’t recognize him as easily.   
  
It'd been a few months since the boy who claimed to be Lilith's son had escaped, and he still hadn't been found. They had found Lilith's newest hiding spot, but they were moving before Rhys even had the chance to attack.  It was said that they'd spotted Fiona and Sasha with them, which should've made Rhys try look harder-- but it _didn't_. After all, he wasn't actually Rhys, even if he sometimes seemed to be. But Jack knew that already.   
  
One night, when Jack had been sleeping in his bed, an alarm went off, waking him. It wasn't long after that guards barged into his room and dragged him out. But they weren't Atlas guards.

 

No, these men?

  
_ These were Hyperion. _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oooh, cliffhanger~ whats gonna happen next? You're gonna find out soon because I already have the next chapter written down ;))) also!!!what other fic do you guys want me to update? Cus...i have a few of them. Leave it in a comment and I'll do my best! Hope you're all having a good day, or night, or whatever. :))


	12. Unexpected help

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I dont know why the fuck ao3 hadnt posted this chapter but i guess im just gonna have to re-post the two chapters after this one....ugh

"What the hell is going on?! I thought I destroyed Hyperion!" Rhys yelled as he stared at the security feed, watching the Hyperion guards fight their way into his facility. They were stronger than his men, even if he had more. The man by his side was on the phone, barking orders at the guards and the army. Once he got off the call, he looked at Rhys with a worried look.   
  
"Handsome Rhys, sir, they've come for Jack." Rhys' eyes widened and he clicked onto another security feed, where he saw Jack being dragged away.   
  
"Get him back!" He snapped, standing up from his seat faster than one could blink, the chair flew into the wall with a crash.   
  
"We were thinking we'd let them take him, then follow his tracker into their base, sir." The head of security said, and Rhys growled.   
  
"If this plan fails, you won't only be losing your title as head of security, but you'll lose your literal head." With that, Rhys left the room.    
  
***   
  
"You're Hyperion-- How--" Jack looked between the two guards in confusion.    
  
"We'll tell you more on the way, sir. Right now, we need to leave." One of them said. Her voice was weirdly familiar, but Jack ignored that, and just nodded at the two. The taller one said nothing, just held him tighter with his thin arms, clutching his shirt tightly. Jack tried to keep up with them as best as he could, but the two were mainly dragging him. He hadn't exercised in a long ass time and it was showing. Once they finally got out of the facility, Jack inhaled sharply, thinking he'd get a whiff of fresh air. Instead, he started coughing and choking on the poor excuse for air that was outside. The taller, skinnier guard put his own O2 kit on Jack, and picked him up like a princess. Jack would've protested, but his legs were killing him, so he decided to just wrap an arm around the guard's neck and let himself be carried.   
  
The guard was wearing a hood, as if to hide his identity, and he wasn't wearing Hyperion, well, anything, which confused Jack. At least the girl was wearing Hyperion armor, along with a helmet. They were soon joined by an army of Hyperion soldiers, and they all ran into a big spaceship. Jack recognized this one for sure. He smirked.   
  
Once they got inside, Jack tried suggesting that he could walk for himself, but the skinny assassin just shook his head. The smaller one did the same when Jack gave her the puppy eyes. It made Jack groan, and he placed his head on his carriers shoulder grumpily.    
  
"We're taking you up to your room." The girl informed him as they entered an elevator. From the mirror in there, Jack saw his reflection. He looked like a damn mess. He had a clear five o’clock shadow, and his hair was glued to his face, hiding his bad eye. He reached up to try to fix his hair, but ended up making it worse. After a good while, they seemed to reach their destination, and Jack was finally allowed to get on his own feet, and they entered his room. It wasn't much, but it was something. "We're also going to be staying here with you until we're ordered differently."   
  
"Well, in that case, I wanna know who the two of you are." Jack stated as he opened up a closet, finally getting to put on a pair of pants. He pulled off his wet, dirty socks and threw them in the bin, and after a moment of thinking, peeled off his underwear and tossed them in the bin aswell, ignoring how one of the two guards groaned behind him. He found a nice pair of boxers and pulled them on, along with the sweatpants from the closet. He also tore off his, now wet, Atlas shirt. He tossed the red fabric to the ground and pulled out a Hyperion sweater with a soft chuckle. Only if Rhys could see him right now-- he’d be enraged.   
  
When Jack turned around with an expectant look, the female guard groaned. “Fine.” The girl pulled off her helmet, revealing a blue head of hair. Jack's eyes widened. That's why she sounded so familiar! She was one of the Vault hunters that had killed him the first time around. His eye twitched.   
  


"Maya?" She nodded. He looked over at the other guard, and cocked a brow. The skinny man shrugged and pulled off his hood-- revealing  _ their _ big helmet. "Zer0? I thought ya died. Why-- he-- uh, they died, didn't they?" Jack looked back at Maya, the slight anger towards the two murderers gone and replaced by the confusion obvious on his face. He couldn’t bother bringing up the past right now– especially not when he was locked in a small room with the two bandits, one of them being a siren. He wouldn't be able to win them unarmed.    
  
"They're immortal." Maya simply shrugged, eyeing the tall alien before turning back to look at Jack. Zer0 simply projected a smiling emoticon on their helmet.   
  
The former CEO grimaced slightly, shrugging. "Fair enough. Why aren't they talkin'?" Not that he minded it. He’d rather not listen to the alien spit out the weird haiku-things that they always did. He cringed inwardly at the thought. 

  
"They got severely injured. They’re slowly dying,” Maya said, frowning slightly. The smiling face on Zer0’s helmet turned into a frown.

 

Jack cocked his head in confusion. “Didn't you just say that they’re immortal?” Maya only sighed. 

 

“It's complicated.” And with that, the conversation ended. Jack huffed, looking around in the room. He rubbed his forearm, growing more and more bored. His eyes landed on a box at the end of the room, and with a glint in his eyes, he pushed past the two Vault hunters to get to it. He pressed the green button on the front of the box and it hissed as it slowly opened, causing Jack to chuckle gleefully.

 

“Couldn’t wait til I got here, Jack?” A huff. “Men, you’re all children. Move, you two.” Jack turned to face the source of the voice, a wide grin having spread onto his face.

 

“Hammerlock! Saving me, again? For the second time now. I’m startin’ to think you’re the real hero of this story, hah!” He shook his head as he got up to greet her properly, hand extended towards her. She simply chuckled softly and shook her head.

 

“It’s the third time, Jack.” With a wave of her hand, she turned around once again and walked over to the door. “There are some of Timothy’s clothes in that box-- please put them on before meeting me and Timothy upstairs.” And then she left. Jack's mouth fell into a frown as he turned to the now open box, the one he thought would have loot-- guns, grenades, money-- in them. He reached in it and grabbed the shirt laying on top of the pile.

 

“Oh come on!” He groaned tossing the shirt aside as he pulled out the jeans and put them on, followed by his-- Timothy’s-- old boots and jacket.

 

With a sigh, he turned around.

 

“So, how do I look?”

 

“Like an absolute douchebag.” Maya smirked at him, crossing her arms as she eyed the man up and down. Jack chuckled,

  
“Perfect.”


	13. Pretend

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This and the one following this one are ones i posted too soon, somehow forgetting to post the one before this,,, forgive me pls

Arms crossed over her chest, Lilith walked in circles, probably having dented the floor of the small room she had been given by the two sisters by now. Her and her friends had moved into the bunker since it was the easiest way for them to plan everything, along with being the safest place for everyone currently-- especially now that the Vault hunters and Lilith, a siren, were there, guarding it.

She stopped her pacing and groaned. She felt like she was going mad, not having killed anyone in ages. She slammed open her door and stalked grumpily around the bunker until she spotted Fiona-- leaving the bunker. She squinted and followed her, making sure the woman didn't see her. As she stepped outside, her O2 activated, making a slight sound, but Fiona didn't seem to notice it.

As Lilith followed Fiona, she wondered where the hell the other was heading, but then they arrived at a wide open area, and Lilith furrowed her brows. She was about to call out the girl's name, but then a breeze blew through the entire area, and suddenly everything was... Beautiful. The grass was green, air was pure-- her O2 kit deactivated, causing her heart to speed up slightly.

She approached Fiona slowly, and noticed she was staring in shock at something up front, and Lilith slowly brought her attention to it too.

A boy.

Her boy. Her son.

* * *

"Well, I'll see ya kids later--"

"We're coming with you, Jack." Maya cut him off, rolling her eyes as she braced her hip on her hand, causing the man sigh before he was stepping away from the door with a pout.

"Fine," Jack muttered, "Asshole."

"Excuse me?" The siren shot a small suspicious glare at the former CEO, who just raised his hands slightly with a muttered 'nothing' leaving his lips. Maya smirked, "That's what I thought."

The three left the room, Maya leading, Jack in the middle, and Zer0 following, making sure Jack wasn't gonna run off on his own somewhere. They headed up to the control room, where they found Aurelia and Timothy discussing some secret plan of theirs, becoming silent as the three others stepped inside. Maya pushed Jack forwards.

"Do you want us to leave while you talk to him?" The siren asked as she let go of the former CEO. Aurelia glanced at Timothy, who simply shrugged.

"Yes, darling, that would be most efficient," The baroness said, nodding slowly. Maya smiled at her and grabbed Zer0 by the sleeve, and with that, they left the room. She dragged the assassin down to where the big ship had it's small cafe. She told the taller to go sit somewhere while she got herself a coffee and a sandwich. They didn't cost her anything due to Aurelia's orders, "The vault hunters are here as special guests-- treat them as such," meaning they didn't have to pay for anything, really. (But Maya did throw them a hefty tip because she's nice like that.)

"So, you can reveal your face now. Jack's not here anymore." Maya stated as she sat down, placing her drink and food onto the table as she did so. The assassin across the table sighed and pressed a button on the helmet, causing it to let out a drawn out hiss as it opened up to reveal the face of the half Eridian.

" _I do not enjoy,_

_Having to pretend to him,_

_That I am dying_." The voice was still very robotic, but yet more natural because the helmet wasn't there to disturb it with any static. Maya nodded and took a bite from her sandwich.

"Yeah, well, unless you want to tell him you're an eridian and risk him turning on us--" Zer0 raised his hand to silence her and simply shook his head.

" _You know what I mean,_

_Do not pretend you do not,_

_Lying is not good_." Zer0 crossed his arms as he stared at the siren, unimpressed. Maya just rolled her eyes.

"Can you stop speaking in haiku's?" She pleaded as she took another bite of her sandwich. Zer0 shook his head.

" _No_."

"That wasn't a haiku," She pointed out, smirking slightly. She put down the half of the sandwich that was left as she stared back at the alien in a similar manner.

" _I know it was not,_

_Stop being a nuisance,_

_It is annoying_." Maya could almost hear the annoyance in the assassin's voice and chuckled.

"'Stop being a nuisance, it is annoying', so are your haiku's," She mocked him, making him uncross his arms. He grabbed the rest of her sandwich and shoved it into his freaky eridian mouth. Maya tried to protest, but gave up the moment the sandwich was out of her sight, sighing loudly. "You're an asshole."

" _Isn't everyone?_

_In one way or another,_

_Almost we all are_." With that, the alien pressed the button again and the helmet hissed shut, a smiling emoticon appearing on the screen. Maya frowned as she got up to get another sandwich-- she knew the conversation was over. Zer0 couldn't speak with the helmet on anymore due to his suit being damaged-- they told Jack he was dying so that he wouldn't wonder why Zer0's tricks weren't working if they got into battle-- or why Zer0 couldn't join at all. While most of his powers came from him being an Eridian, he still needed to suit as he was only half Eridian, meaning he was still more fragile, like humans. So in a sense, he truly was dying.

Once they got his suit working well again, and tracked down whatever it was that started all of this, the thing that pretended to be Zer0-- well. They were gonna kill whoever it was, and then tell Jack they had found a magic cure for Zer0, and while it all sounded very complicated, it was easier than telling the former CEO that they had an alien from an ancient civilisation, who probably knew more about the universe than anyone else on the entire ship, traveling with them. They didn't trust someone as unstable as Handsome Jack knowing something like that.

They didn't worry about the workers on the ship though, as they were people who had worked with Vault Hunters before and knew that fucking with them would be a bad idea.

But it was amusing to watch some of the workers stare with wide eyes each time Zer0 took of his helmet and revealed his real face-- it was like they were seeing an Eridian for the first time in their life, which, to be fair, they probably were.

And maybe one day, they would tell Jack. But today was not that day.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love all your comments and will respond when I get the time, i promise..!


	14. Feelings

The door locked behind the two Vault hunters, and Jack turned to face his double and the baroness with a slightly concerned look. “What’s this even about--”

“We’ve hired Vault hunters, not only Maya and Zer0,” Timothy started, glancing at Aurelia before stepping closer to Jack, “We’re doing our best to find them all and get each and every one of them on our side, and then overthrow Atlas, and with it, Handsome Rhys. But we know we can’t overthrow him without your help. It’s some fucked version of your AI in him that’s doing all this and…” The body double looked down at his feet, his now red-dyed hair falling to his face. Aurelia placed a hand on his shoulder.

“And unless we’re able to somehow get the artificial intelligence out of your former boyfriend, then I’m sorry to tell you this, but we will be forced to kill him.” Aurelia finished with an empathetic look, mainly aimed at Timothy, who was preparing himself for the worst.

“...” Timothy looked up when the older said nothing, and found him standing in shock, staring at them with wide eyes and furrowed brows.

“J-Jack--”

“What?” Jack’s voice was quiet, his face turning into a sneer as he stepped back, his nostrils flaring with his rapid breaths. “Y-you can’t do that! You-- you assholes! That’s why you want me here?? You’re expecting me to just-- just kill him? What’s wrong with you?!” The man’s voice had risen to a yell, slightly breaking a few times. Timothy flinched, taking a few steps back.

“Not if we can figure out a way to force the AI out--”

“Put my AI back in him,” Jack cut Timothy off. “I know-- I know how to destroy shit in there. I can get total control of his cybernetics, and… And destroy the AI.” Aurelia looked at him with a concerned frown.

“You’d be destroying yourself at the same time.” The baroness placed her hand on his shoulder as she stepped away from Timothy. Jack nodded.

“...I know.”

* * *

The tracker was still moving away from Pandora. Rhys had gotten onto a ship as well when he realized Jack was heading off of the planet, not wanting to lose the contact and possibly never get his prisoner back again.

“Are you seriously not able to get audio footage?” Rhys glared over at the IT guy who just gave him a slightly scared look and shook his head.

“Sir, there’s a lock I can’t get past. It’s extremely high level--”

“Let me friggin try then,” The CEO huffed, pushing the moron out of his way as he went to look at the picture on screen. He hummed as he used his ECHO-eye to gain access to the code, and not many minutes later, he was gaining access to the other man’s cybernetics. He smirked. “See? That wasn’t too hard, was it?” The IT guy sputtered for a few moments before lowering his head.

“S-sorry, sir.” Rhys just dismissed him, feeling generous for the day. He loaded up the audio, and the first voice to come through was Jack’s.

“ _We can figure out a way to force the AI out... Put my AI back in him. I know-- I know how to destroy shit in there. I can get total control of his cybernetics, and… And destroy the AI._ ” Rhys swallowed. Jack was planning on destroying him? Fury rose in his chest.

Another voice joined Jack’s. “ _You’d be destroying yourself at the same time_.” Rhys recognized the baroness, heiress of the Hammerlock fortune-- sister of Sir Alister Hammerlock. Rhys had happened to meet the said gentleman quite a few times, and in all honestly wouldn’t mind working with him.

“ _I know_ ,”

And with that, Rhys’ cybernetic fist was through the screen of the monitor in front of him.

“Son of a BITCH. How dare he plan shit behind my back-- fuckin’ hell. GET ME JACKSON RIGHT NOW.” The workers in the room were panicking, a few running off to get the man, a few trying to contact him on his ECHO. A few minutes passed before the man was standing in the security room with Rhys, the CEO’s back turned to him. “Everyone else, leave the room.” In just a few seconds, the room was empty, only with Rhys and Jackson left in the room.

“...sir?”

“Don’t call me sir. Just-- just call me Jack.” Rhys’ voice was low as he turned around, his gaze dark, focused on Jackson. The man took a step back out of fear. One of the lamps flickered.

“A-alright, Jack.” His voice was uncertain, wavery. Rhys smirked, reaching to grab Jackson by the neck and pulling him close to him, leaning down to assault the short man’s lips, causing Jackson to freeze under his touch. He pulled back with a smirk.

“That was...nice.” Jackson sounded uncertain, voice slightly wavery. He bit his lip before doing something bold-- he grabbed Rhys’ face and kissed him again, deepening the kiss on his own accord. Something about it reminded Rhys of an old memory.

~

_“Bro...she totally just… She cheated on me bro…” Rhys’ voice was slurred as he leaned against his and Vaughn’s kitchen counter, the shorter man rubbing gentle circles into his back._

_“C’mon bro, we gotta get your mind off of her.” Vauhn tugged Rhys’ sleeve, steering hin towards the living room. He sat him down on the couch before getting himself a strawberry vanilla beer-- Hyperion special._

_“Hey...why didn’t you get me one…?” Rhys tried to reach for Vaughn’s beer, leaning on the short man. The latter just laughed, pushing him back._

_“Bro, you’re already drunk as hell. You don’t need another one. Besides, it was the last one.” The lanky man frowned at those words, crossing his arms as he felt slight annoyance rise. He glared as Vaughn took a sip of the beer and sighed, rolling his eyes. “Fine, you can have a taste--”_

_“Thanks, bro.” He leaned over to grab Vaughns face and pressed his mouth against the other man’s, causing Vaughn to freeze in shock. He pulled away with a smirk. “Tastes good.” His voice was still slurred. Vaughn stared at him with wide eyes._

_“That-- uh, that was...nice,” The shorter man stuttered, face burning red. Rhys chuckled, nodding drunkenly. Vaughn took another sip of his beer and placed it on the table. “You can have another taste-- I’m, ah, I’m feeling generous.” With that, the two locked lips again._

~

Rhys’ eyes widened and he shoved Jackson away. The blonde took a step back, immidiatley fearing for his life. “S-sir--”

“I… I need to go.” Rhys stuttered before storming out of the room, leaving behind himself a scared, flustered and confused scientist.


	15. Memories

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey look at that im only updating this one again ahahaha i have too many chapters already written im sorry im gonna try updating others

Vaughn was sat on the cold floor of the bathroom in the bunker, a cheap beer in his hand. He stared at the bottle, his heart aching slightly. He missed his friend-- his bro.he knew he was never getting him back, but it still hurt. He leaned back, head hitting the wall behind him. “Fuck,” he muttered, eyes fluttering shut. He focused on good memories he’d had with the lanky man, suddenly remembering the night when Rhys was dumped by Stacey, feeling blood rush to his cheeks and… He shifted uncomfortably.

After a while of trying to ignore it, he finally let out a shaky breath, slowly reaching down to trace the outline of the tent in his pants. He eventually felt his shame step aside and the lust take it’s place, his touches growing more and more bold, until his boxers were pulled down his hips, a hand wrapped around his dick.

He stared down at the head disappearing into his fist, gut clenching in embarrassment. He was jerking it to a psychotic warmonger-- was this how Rhys felt about Jack? He shivered the thought, cold sweat beads rolling down his forehead.

A few minutes passed, and he could feel his abdomen tightening, the familiar feeling causing him to close his eyes and roll his head back, a few strokes bringing him to his finish. After the feeling he got from his orgasm passed, he felt shame wash over him again. He let out a breathy laugh, “What the fuck.”

 

* * *

 

“Alex?!” Fiona turned in shock to see Lilith behind her, staring at the boy by the water. The siren had a look of disbelief on her face, slowly starting to walk towards the lake, before taking off in a sprint. She jumped into her son’s open arms, burying her face into his neck.

“Hello mother.” The boy rubbed his mother's back, embracing her gently. Fiona stared at them with a look of surprise on her face. “I tried contacting you, but somehow contacted, ah, her instead.” Alex motioned over at Fiona, and Lilith glanced back at her as she pulled away from her boy. “I figured she could be used for finding me, but I had no idea you’d be with her. I’m glad you were.”

“You-- you had me worried! You were in the presence of the two men who killed your biological parent and your adoptive guardian…” Lilith rubbed his arm, eyes filled with sadness as she looked at Alex. The boy frowned at her.

“I know the Eridian is dead, but I don’t think Zer0 is.” Fiona’s eyes widened at that, and before Lilith could respond to her son, she was already speaking.

“You’re half Eridian?!” She screeched, eyes wide. The boy nodded.

“Yeah, Tannis had wanted to do tests on Lilith and her powers, which she consented to, and she somehow got the Eridian who visited us-- the one who stopped Lilith from killing Athena.” Lilith chuckled dryly at that, and Alex continued. “I physically and mentally matured faster, but according to Tannis, I’ll live longer than any other human. I also have powers that my mother nor an Eridian could achieve alone.”

“That’s… Woah. And what did you say about Zer0…?” Fiona asked, and Lilith crossed her arms, causing Fiona to give her a small awkward smile.

“He’s the one who helped me control my Eridian powers, whereas Lilith helped with the Siren side,” Alex explained, smiling softly at her, before turning back to her mother. “So, as I was saying, I don't think Zer0 is dead. I could sense him on this planet for a while.” Lilith nodded, eyes slowly scanning the area around them.

“I…we can talk about that later. Right now I wanna know where the hell we are,” She muttered, crossing her arms as she cocked a brow at Alex who just chuckled softly.

“It’s kind of like another dimension, but not exactly. Think of Vaults. They need keys to be opened, and they don't even always open if it’s not the right circumstances… and, well.” Alex turned around and started walking towards the lake, waving his hands around to motion at the whole place. “I believe we might be in the past. Look at this world. It looks like it did back when Eridians ruled it.”

Lilith pursed her lips but gave the area another look-- and that’s when she realized he was right. She could sense high levels of Eridium, but not the kind that was around in their own world, as that wasn’t as pure anymore. But this... It was something she’d never experienced before. She saw the trees glowed a little purple, small eridium veins running up their sides and into the leaves. She hadn’t realized she’d stopped walking, not until she heard Alex clear his throat.

“Mother, are you coming?”

“Y-yeah, wait up,” She muttered as she started walking towards the lake again.

 

* * *

 

“Do you think it’s possible that they’re heading to Hermes?” Rhys asked, his arms crossed as he stared at the renewed monitor. One of the workers next to him hummed in thought.

“That would be quite logical as most people don’t know where it even is. Do I put it as our--” Rhys raised his hand to cut the woman off and shook his head.

“No, just keep following the tracker. I don’t trust a guess enough, I won't risk losing Jack if it’s wrong.” He crossed his arms again and leaned back on his heels. The woman nodded and kept reloading the tracker, while others were directly tracking the ship itself, trying to hack into it and it’s cameras.

“Aha!” A man jumped out of his seat with a wide grin on his face. “Rhys, sir! I accessed the cameras,” He hollered and in a few moments, the CEO was next to him, staring at the screen with furrowed brows.

“Good job… Now, find Jack,” He murmured, a smirk appearing on his lips. The worker nodded and Rhys stood next to him as he changed from one camera to another until Rhys suddenly told him to stop. “Do you see that? Zoom in,” Rhys pointed at a point on the screen and the man did as told, watching as the CEO’s eyes widened. “That’s... Zer0.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leave a comment telling me which fic i should update next cus i have so many,,


	16. Newfound hope

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is really just a filler.

“So where are we heading, exactly?” Jack questioned with a slightly slurred voice as he wrapped an arm around his body double, rubbing his scarred cheek against Timothy’s softer one. Jack had been gone for an hour or two, looking around the spaceship with the two Vault hunters. They were supposed to just show him around and maybe get him some new clothes, but guessing by the strong smell of alcohol coming from the man. Tim groaned.

 

“Our final destination is Hermes, but we'll stop by one of the Edens first. Why?” Aurelia responded, looking at them over her shoulder, her eyes flickering to where Jack was rubbing his face against the redhead. 

 

Jack hummed, “Hermes, huh? Your home planet. That’s nice…” He cracked open his good eye as he wrapped his arms tighter around Timothy. He blew a bit of air towards Tim’s face, causing his red-dyed hair to move, causing him to groan again. The double brought his hands to his hair and took all of it in one hand as he tied it into a ponytail, shooting Jack a small glare as the older pouted.

 

“What are you doing, Jack? Are you drunk?” Tim asked, annoyed. The man in question just huffed, closing his eyes as he leaned into the man gently.

 

“Hopefully you in five minutes, and I might be,” He muttered into Timothy’s shoulder, hands slowly moving from the middle of his body lower, forcing Timothy to grab them with a growl.

 

“No, Jack. I’m still not interested in men.” His face was burning red as he stared strictly forwards, jaw clenching as he did his best to ignore the other man.

 

“You were pretty interested in Wilhelm that one time--” Tim shoved him away with a whine. 

 

“Th-that was one time! One! S-shut up!” He almost yelled at Jack, making the man laugh. Even Aurelia was chuckling at this point.

 

“Or that one time you suggested a threesome with--” She was cut off by Tim launching onto her, covering her mouth, muffling any sounds she was making. 

 

“NO! WE ARE NOT TALKING ABOUT THAT! SHUT UP!” He screeched, hiding his entirely red face into her neck. She laughed, leaning back into his touch. She softly peeled away his hand from her mouth with a smirk.

 

“Alright, I won’t… For now.” She turned her head to place a kiss on the top of Tim’s head. She smiled when she felt him huff in embarrassment. “Darling, you know I love you but I really need to pay attention to what I’m doing.” Tim nodded softly as he pulled away, stealing a kiss before he did so.

 

“Love you too,” He muttered with a small smile. Jack groaned in the background.

 

“Alright, alright, stop being such lovebirds wouldya?” The two lovers laughed, Timothy muttering a small apology as he stepped away from the Baroness. Jack rolled his eyes, crossing his arms over his chest. “I’m gonna go drink, see ya later, suckers.” With that, Jack was leaving the room just as fast as he’d come in. Timothy sighed.

 

“I’ll follow him,” He told Aurelia before running after his old boss, just to make sure he didn’t do something stupid.

 

* * *

 

After Rhys had kicked Jackson out of the room, he’d returned back to what he was doing, but not even fifteen minutes into him working did the CEO enter his workspace again and interrupt whatever he was doing.

 

“Sir, do you still want me to call you Jack?” Rhys nodded as he told the woman, who had also been working in the room, to leave and close the door. Jackson swallowed nervously when Rhys lifted him up on one of the tables and kissed his neck. “Ah, Jack--”

 

“Actually no, it’s too weird. You can just call me Rhys,” Rhys interrupted before capturing Jackson's mouth with his own, pressing his body against the shorter mans. Jackson let out a muffled moan against Rhys’ mouth, and not long after, he was bent over one of the tables, Rhys slamming into him with no remorse. 

 

“Rhys-- GAH!” He tried to reach back to hold onto the other man in some way or form, only to have his both hands grabbed and forced above his head. He moaned out the CEO’s name again, trying to gain more friction by thrusting his hips back. Rhys grunted softly as his pace started becoming faster, clearly edging towards his finish. 

 

Then suddenly, he stopped, pulled out, flipped Jackson onto his back and pushed back in. He leaned down to suck and bite on Jackson's neck, and all the way to his mouth, finishing inside of him with a long groan, hips stilling mid thrust. Jackson moaned against his mouth as he came right after.

 

A few moments passed with them just laying there before Rhys pulled out, zipped his pants and fixed his clothes. “Well, that was fun. Go clean yourself in the bathroom.” And with that, Rhys was gone. Jackson did as told, cleaning and fixing himself up in the bathroom, before heading to get something to eat.

 

When entered, he noticed a familiar man sat by a window in the room, so he decided to sit with him. “Hey, Anton, remember me?” He smirked as he sat down carefully, making the other jump slightly. He leaned his elbows on the table.

 

“Jackson… Hi,” Anton muttered, eyeing Jackson suspiciously, glancing at the hickeys on his neck. The short man pushed back some of his blond hair, letting out a dry laugh as some of it fell back on his face.

 

“How have you been?” Jackson didn’t know how to connect with him anymore, and not even a basic conversation was working, as Anton only groaned.

 

“Look, I don't know what you’re trying to do, but we’re not friends. I don't care if you’re my brother, I won’t forgive you for what happened to mom and dad.” Anton’s words were harsh, a burning hate clear in his eyes. Jackson flinched.

 

“It wasn’t my fault..!” Jackson almost whined, his face distorting into one of pain. His brother slammed his hands on the table, making Jackson jump back.

 

“Doesn’t change the fact that you’re fucking the man who killed them!” Anton yelled before he took off and out of the room. Jackson sighed, leaning his head into his hands, tears forming in his eyes.

 

It wasn’t his fault…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Exiting stuff coming up soon...

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave a comment if ya enjoyed!


End file.
